Question: Simplify the following expression: $4\sqrt{275}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 4\sqrt{275}$ $= 4\sqrt{25 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 4\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 4 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 20\sqrt{11}$